1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector and a manufacturing method of a connector which are used in a connection of a cable.
2. Background Art
In the related art, for example, a technique is known as exemplified in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1 as a technique for matching impedance of a connector with impedance of shielded cables connected to each other in order to prevent signal transmission loss or prevent generation of noise when the shielded cables are connected to each other.
The connector which is exemplified in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1, by attaching an adapter 24 which has conductivity to the outer periphery of a conductive body 22 as necessary, causes impedance of the connector to be adjusted by changing a cross-section ratio of a terminal 21 and an outer conductor shell 23.
In addition to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, a technique which is disclosed in Patent Document 2 is known as a technique for adjusting impedance of a connector.
As exemplified in FIG. 9, a shielded connector which is disclosed in Patent Document 2 is configured to be provided with a shielded cable 110, a terminal 120, an inner housing 130, and an outer conductor shell 140.
The shielded cable 110 is formed by covering a signal line 111 which is formed by sheathing the outer side of a conductor 111a with an insulation sheathing layer 111b and a drain line 112 which is formed by intertwining a plurality of copper element wires using a metal foil 113, and covering the outer side of the metal foil 113 with an insulation outer sheath 114.
The inner housing 130 is formed using synthetic resin, and is formed with a terminal accommodating chamber 131 which is capable of accommodating the terminal 120 thereinside.
The outer conductor shell 140 is formed by sheet-metal working a metal plate which has conductivity, and is formed in a shape which is mountable to the outside of the inner housing 130.
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2001-283999, and Patent Document 2 is JP-A-2003-173828.